The Soul of a Dragon
by JMarieAllenPoe
Summary: Hiccup, an Autumn Spirit, explains to Jack Frost, his boyfriend who has been a Guardian for a few decades now, where dragon souls go. Hijack one-shot. SPOILERS for HTTYD2!


****SPOILERS FOR **_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2**_**!****

**Author's Note: This is a bit of headcanon I have had for a while now, and I think it can work for both the HTTYD and RotG fandoms. It's what happens to dragons when they pass away. I hope you enjoy. :) This took me less than a day, which I find amazing. :P**

**I don't think this one-shot is as nearly good as my other one, "Stay That Way," (link in profile) but I do like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**How To Train Your Dragon 2**_ **nor **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**. Both belong to Dreamworks. I do however, have a right to my personal headcanon.**

**Please feel free to review. Have a good day, friends and fellow Hijackers.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Soul of a Dragon<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiccup! Son! SON!"<em>

"NO, DAD!" Hiccup woke up with a start and frantically searched for his father in this new, dark setting. Hiccup was no longer outside the Dragon Sanctuary, no longer facing Dragon's army, no longer forced to see Toothless under Drago's control ready to fire a plasma blast. Stoick was gone. He'd been gone for a millennia at this point. And Hiccup still missed him, deeply.

Toothless lifted his ebony wing and allowed Hiccup to uncurl himself from the dragon's warm underbelly and stand up. They had slept in a damp cave near what was once the Isle of Berk, and Toothless, as he always did, wrapped himself around Hiccup in order to protect his own.

The Fall Spirit yawned and stretched while he tried to calm his palpitating heart. The dream was still fresh, still sad. But Hiccup had accepted his father's death countless centuries ago. It was just unfortunate that the Sandman's Dream Sand hadn't been able to reach the Viking that night.

Hiccup, with his leather suit and auburn hair that was always dappled with autumn leaves, smiled and called to his dragon, "Come on, bud! We might as well get the day started. Are ya hungry?" Toothless jumped over the Once Chief of Berk and raced out of the cave and into the sunlight, his eyes wide and excited at the thought of soaring high above the clouds with his best friend.

Hiccup smiled, sensing Toothless's pure, joyful energy.

It had been one of the gifts from _Mani_, the Man in the Moon: a bond Hiccup and Toothless had created when they were Brought Back where they were able to feel the other's emotions. There had been other gifts, of course—such as Hiccup becoming the Seasonal Spirit of Autumn and Toothless unlocking all of his secret biological niches. _Mani_ hadn't been able to fix the peg leg, though.

Toothless bounced around Hiccup impatiently until Hiccup patted his snout and calmed the Night Fury down. And in a matter of seconds, they were already soaring miles above the sea and chasing the rising sun with the wind as an always welcome companion.

They descended onto the long since abandoned Isle of Berk and had a pound of roasted fish for breakfast. Hiccup stared into the fire, thinking of the hot element's polar opposite, and wondered when he would get to see his mischievous Guardian of Snowballs and Fun Times again.

Jack Frost had been inducted as a Guardian decades ago, back before the two seasonal spirit's had even met. For the millennia that he had been a spirit, Hiccup hadn't wanted to ever associate with anyone but Toothless and the wind, but as soon as Jack ran into him, which was inevitable considering Jack's job always followed Hiccup's, the Spirit of Winter refused to leave the Viking alone. Somehow, the two dorks started dating. Despite Hiccup being out of practice with interacting with another human spirit, he was happy.

The autumn duo would run into children on occasion wherever their services were needed, but only Toothless could be seen. People still believed in dragons. No one believed in Hiccup. There never was a story created for an autumn spirit to get children to believe. Which was why Jack would bring Hiccup and Toothless to Burgess in an attempt to get the children to believe. Jamie, a middle aged adult with his own wife and kids now, still believed in Jack and would tell his kid about the winter and autumn spirits, but, still, Hiccup went unseen.

Another one of Hiccup's gifts from _Mani_ was a high sensitivity to the wind. He could feel the faintest of breezes kiss his face and allow the shallowest of gusts lift his flying suit into the air. It was nice, though sometimes the wind could take Hiccup to far off places without his consent, and it always brought the spirit home to Berk in the summers and winters, when his Autumn presence wasn't necessarily needed.

It was this sensitive wind that helped guide Hiccup and his ebony dragon to America to see Jack. It was early December now, so Jack was just getting started with his snow days. Michigan. The Upper Peninsula. The winters here were always harsh and long and cold, though it never compared to Berk's snows-nine-months-of-the-year-and-hails-the-other-three weather. Still, it reminded Hiccup of home.

Jack was walking around one of the state's Universities and enjoying the rare site of college freshmen goofing off in the snowy blankets when Hiccup leaped off of Toothless and tackled the personification of winter to the ground from behind.

Jack released a fearful shout, and Hiccuped guffawed as the green eyed male rolled off his boyfriend and clutched his aching stomach, "Oh, I got you!" Hiccup wiped tears from his eyes and smiled goofily at Jack. "Howdy, milord."

The winter teen pouted, "That was mean, Hic."

Hiccup pecked his lips. "Forgiven?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"Yes~," Jack sighed overdramatically; his expression morphed into a happy, childish smile, similar to the one he still gets when a new child believes. "It's good to see you."

"Yep." Hiccup stood up, shook the snow off his body and held a hand out for Jack to take. He took it. Toothless was running by a tree a few paces away and phasing through the occasional college student that walked passed, but the last night fury was more focused on chasing the wind and exhaling puffs of laughter. "The wind brought us to you."

Jack loosely gripped Hiccup's forearm to pause his lover's movements. "The—The _wind_?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the wind. Don't you talk to it?"

Jack nodded, hesitant, "Well, yeah, but I thought it only obeyed me…" Jack thought of all the times the wind helped him fly, and he suddenly wasn't so sure that the wind was just the wind.

Hiccup was silent for a moment, thinking. "Oh, you don't know…" Hiccup smiled cunningly.

"Don't know what?" Jack took his staff and put it behind his neck as they walked over to Toothless. The dragon was rolling in the snow, laughing as the wind blew.

"Are you busy right now?" Hiccup questioned quickly.

"Wha—No, not really, I'm free for the rest of the day. Why—" Hiccup cut him off.

"Than follow me."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on Berk now, and the two spirits were cuddling with Toothless curled around them protectively. They were in the middle of the Cove, and not much had changed about it, surprisingly.<p>

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Jack asked with his cool lips against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup chuckled.

"Did I ever tell you of how I became Chief and Toothless became Alpha?"

"Yeah, I like that story. Though it's sad about what happened to your dad."

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, when _Mani_ made Toothless and I spirits a few years later, he gave us the ability to see the wind."

"What do you mean '_see_ the wind?" Jack asked.

"It's..It's hard to explain, but we can see gusts of wind. They're—They're like grey outlines of dragons."

"Dragons?" Jack looked behind him at Toothless, who stared at the winter spirit with drowsy eyes.

"Yeah. Um, well when a dragon d-dies, it's soul becomes a part of the wind. It's immortal."

Jack stared at Hiccup, struck with amazement at this statement. "Whoah…"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the boy's hair back, and Hiccup laughed. "That was a Rumblehorn. It's happy to see us. I think...I think it might...might actually be Skullcrusher." Jack smiled, awed that, somehow, the dragons had still managed to exist. Even Stoick's dragon.

"So—wait. How come Toothless isn't the wind like all the other dragons, then?"

Hiccup blinked, gripped his chin and squinted into the distance in thought. "I think…" he said. "I think Toothless is a physical spirit because, one, _Mani_ made brought him back like he did for you and me, and, two, Toothless was the Alpha in our past life. So the wind-dragons all worship him still and like to play with him."

A cold, powerful burst of wind blew and suddenly the three spirits were a few feet in the air. Toothless was awake now and alert, screeching at the wind in annoyance.

"Except for the babies," Hiccup grinned fondly at a distant memory. "They don't listen to anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked this one-shot! :D Feel free to share your own headcanons.<strong>

**I like to think this headcanon can work if RotG as well because Jack says, "Wind, take me home" in the movie and the wind seems to obey him. And the wind also seems, to me, to be a playful entity that likes to mess with Jack at times, and I thought, **_**Hey, why can't the wind be dragons?**_ **:)**

**So, feel free to review! :D**


End file.
